ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Baltan/Other Media
Ultra Fight Alien Baltan reappeared as simply Baltan in Ultra Fight as one of the more powerful characters. He is seen defeating Ultraseven. His suit, is a new suit due to the original's deterioration. *In episode 75 of Ultra Fight, Alien Baltan went out for a walk and then decided to fight Ultraseven when he flew to his location. While Seven initially had the upper hand, Baltan used his illusions to confuse the Ultra. He had him fooled for quite a while, but he eventually overcame them and overpowered the alien until he pushed him off. Afterwards, Baltan decided to fly away and Seven followed suit shortly after. *Alien Baltan reappeared in episode 84, where he was flying through the air until he landed on the ground to fight Woo. As their fight progressed, Baltan used his powers to keep Woo at bay and trick him into seeing multiples just like a fly, which left him dizzy and disoriented. Baltan won the fight later on by jabbing him with his pincers until he gave up after teleporting to a new location and flew away satisfied. *In episode 88, Alien Baltan bopped Alien Icarus on the head and sent him rolling down a hill as a result. Baltan then proceeded to beat up Icarus until the latter broke free and began to fight back. Baltan proved to be helpless against Icarus' assault and lost after Icarus threw a rock at him when he was down, then hit him on the head three times until he bashed it against a hill, resulting in him getting knocked out. *Alien Baltan reappeared in episode 92, where he brutally assaulted Eleking as he was coming down the hill. While Eleking made no attempt to retaliate at first, he eventually gave in and fought back against the alien and yet he was proven to be no match for the alien as he kept on brutally assaulting him. Near the end, however, Eleking finally found the strength to keep up the alien and defeated him by hitting him in the head and knocking him down. *In episode 97, Alien Baltan took on Ultraseven on his own. The alien was overpowered by the Ultra at first, even though he did his best to fight back. Next thing Seven knew, Eleking showed up from behind him and held him still, leaving Baltan free to attack him until Seven tricked him into fighting Eleking instead and the alien knocked out the kaiju after a short while. Seven then moved around too fast for Baltan to see, knocked him down, pinned him, then bashed his head against a rock three times before letting him drop to the ground. *Alien Baltan reappeared in episode 103, where he squared off against Alien Icarus by himself. During their fight, the two aliens proved to be evenly matched in combat. In the end, Baltan knocked out Icarus by swatting back a big rock that the latter threw at the former. Afterwards, he kicked that same rock, only to have it blocked and returned by Ultraseven, who in turn, knocked out Baltan as that rock hit him in the face, and having him lie on top of Icarus. *In episode 107, Alien Baltan appeared to be sleeping, but when Ultraseven showed up, Baltan caught him by surprise by attacking his leg and then assaulted him while he was down. Agira showed up later on to help out Seven only for Baltan to knock him out with a couple of blows to the head. Seven then got back up and got back to fighting Baltan again and were on evenly matched in terms of combat. He then left Agira to finish off the alien, and they spent their time grappling with each other until Baltan knocked Agira out cold again. Afterwards, Seven got angry and chopped off Baltan's pincer claws followed by his head, resulting in the Ultra's victory. *Alien Baltan reappeared in episode 110, where he was taking a little snooze on a hill while Telesdon was fighting Ultraseven. Eventually, he decided to interfere in their fight after Telesdon was losing to Seven. As their fight went on, the monstorus duo proved to a challenge for Ultraseven as they took turns tossing him towards each other and beating him up. However, Baltan bonked Telesdon on the head on purpose, which lead to the two of them fighting each other instead. Once they were weakened, Seven took the opportunity to defeat Telesdon and then Baltan, declaring the Ultra the winner. *In episode 111, Alien Baltan interfered in a fight between Ultraseven and Alien Godola by knocking away the former and then focused on taking on the latter. While he put up a good fight with him, in the end, Baltan fell to Godola all while Ultraseven stood and watched. *Alien Baltan made his final appearance in episode 195, where he teamed up with Eleking, Woo, Kiyla, and Alien Icarus, for one last chance to take down Ultraseven with all combatants using wooden staffs as weapons. Despite the fact that the monsters outnumbered him five to one, the Ultra had the upper hand in the fight in terms of combat. After Seven took out Eleking and Woo, Seven turned his attention towards Baltan and killed him with a bash to the head via his wooden staff. Trivia *This Alien Baltan suit was later modified for Alien Baltan Jr in Return of Ultraman. Redman Alien Baltan reappeared in Redman with slightly different appearance, being colored with black and yellow spots on his chest. Alien Baltan first appeared in episode 13 where he fought Jirass until Redman intervened by throwing his Red Arrow near them. From there, the two decided to work together to take down the hero until Redman tricked them into ramming each other, killing them in the process. Another Alien Baltan appeared in episode 16 where he was walking up a hill with Jirass until Redman appeared and fought them. Despite their improving teamwork, in the end, Alien Baltan decided to run away while Jirass once again met his end at the hands of Redman. Trivia *Baltan's suit in Redman was reused from Baltan Jr's suit, which was modified from the Baltan's Ultra Fight suit. *The Alien Baltan in episode 16 was the only kaiju not to be killed by Redman in the entire series. Ultra Super Fight Alien Baltan appeared in Ultra Super Fight. He appeared and destroyed some buildings but was killed by Ultraman. In this series, he could launch flammable smoke from his pincers. Ultraman Kids An Alien Baltan called Bal appears in the Ultraman Kids anime as a student, and has Alien Guts as a henchman. The two are friendly rivals to the Ultras, but don't get into any serious trouble. Ultraman Story 0 In this story, the Baltans are the evolved forms of the Cicada Men, who were responsible for the runaway biological event caused by their tampering with the Plasma Sun. Their initial goal was the domination of the Universe with their new powers, to that end they engaged in remodeling experiments on entire civilizations and monster, even a few Ultras. They are also responsible for the numerous monsters which plague Earth, having sent clones of the creatures they captured to Earth in an artificial larval form as part of an experiment. In they end they were defeated by Ultraman, whose Specium energy made him poisonous to them. The Baltans were also responsible for the creation of the Remodeled Ultras, a villainous group of Ultras that were forcibly turned into cyborgs. These Remodeled Ultras assimilated Rutia, a close friend of Ultraman Ace. Rutia betrayed Ace to the Baltans, though with the assistance of Zoffy, Ace destroyed the assimilation facility. Their goals of universal conquest was later taken up by the Interstellar Union. Trivia *The Baltans weakness to Specium is greater here than in their original appearance. Here, Ultraman's mere punch is enough to cause on of them to melt and destroy their gestalt form. Ultraman THE FIRST In this retelling of the original Ultraman series, the Baltans are again the second opponent Ultraman fought on Earth, but they became the main antagonist of the series. Unlike the TV series, one of the Baltans possessed Akiko Fuji and hid in her after the battle. Since then he had watched Shin/Ultraman's battles and the Baltans were responsible for the appearance of the other monsters in the series, each being sent to test Ultraman's abilities and fighting style, all the while sending the information to Zetton, their creation in this series. They were also responsible for Jamila's transformation into a Kaiju. At the end of the series, Akiko separates from Alien Baltan, requiring of the two life forces Zoffy had brought with him. ULTRAMAN The second opponent Shinjiro faced was an alien serial killer that resembled a human-like mini version of the Baltanians. The miniature version of the Baltan race proved to be a powerful opponent for him. Instead of an assassin, this alien was a serial killer feeding on several humans. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Ultraman Ball He is the fourth and final boss of the game, Ultraman Ball. Kaiju Busters POWERED PENDING